Whispher
by Goddess Eiron
Summary: Disturbing dreams, new powers,a quest for eight young people towards understanding.


**_Whispher_**

_One of many yet all the same _

_Different from each yet all are whole _

_Like as like yet not alike _

_What is this riddle we say?_

_Tell of facets yet disquised to hide _

_Pull one out yet discard another Twins of twins yet not of twins _

_What is this riddle we say?_

_Discover each yet keep it as one _

_Find them all yet apart they are Truth of truths yet false is truths _

_What is this riddle we say?_

_Look at each yet look as whole _

_Face all apart yet all together All different yet all are one _

_What is this riddle we say?_

Five restless minds not able to quite grasp a mist that was slipping away even as the sun rose. As the daylight became stronger, five young people arose from their beds more tired than when they fell asleep the night before. At various stages of the morning while getting ready for school each one stopped at a teasingly nebulous memory.

One by one they met at school and sat around the table to lean their heads against the palm of their hands. No one made any comment about the dark circles under eyes or the haggard apperance of some. The only words spoke by everyone, "You dream again, too?" The reply from one and all "yes".

After what seemed to be an endless day at school the same group gathered at their favorite spot, just so the noise would cover some of the conversation to come. Everyone had a drink or something to eat, even though they mostly played with it. For fifteen to twenty minutes they avoided the topic most desperately needed to be discussed. Finally one spoke up, "Does anyone remember the dream you had or have had?"

Four heads shook a denial to the question.

One comment, "I've been dreaming for over two and half months now, and I don't think I can take much more. I don't remember the dream itself except for the emotions that linger. It feels so real while I'm dreaming and I end up so drained."

Another answered, "When I wake up in the mornings I feel like someone has used me for a punching bag. I've even found some bruieses on my arms, legs, and back; almost like I had been in a fight where I didn't know the rules."

A third piped in, "After the last two months I can almost believe I'm being huanted. Except for the fact that I can't see or move at any time in my dreams. And when i do wake up in the morning all I can remember is the sounds and smells of the dream. Alot of dirt and horses.

A fourth member of the group spoke up, "I can't remember any of the dreams I've had. Taste and smells are the only impressions I keep when I wake up. Only know one thing. I feel like I've gained ten pounds in the last two months, but I wake up feeling sick as a dog. I can't keep on this way, my mom is getting worried about me."

A long silence followed in which they looked at each other and then turned to look at the last member of the group who had yet to speak. As they waited, only one of the four waiting noticed the vacant, faraway look on face and in eyes. Starting to worry about the fifth member in their group, the one who noticed the look reached out a hand to a shoulder, when suddenly the last member spoke:

"We have to seek an elder for advice. Time has no mening, space is vast. But travel we will to learn of things we have yet to grasp."

_Forget the dreams you see in fear _

_Remember only things you hear.   
Nights are long but mornings quick _

_Light the sky with your crazy tricks.   
_

_Laugh at things done so right _

_But cry at cruelity; from theres no spite.   
_

_To see the things we inherit _

_Of its wording it has no merit.   
_

_From dusk till dawn our face grey _

_Show not your fear to see your grave.   
_

_Come with me and see your fight _

_Said Gods' angel in reverent white.   
_

_To lose some things you hold so dear _

_And plus some things you hate with fear _

_The fight was won, the cause was lost _

_The Angels right in just one way Not the things you hate but a way to say _

_The God you love is not far buy always near._

**Goddess Eiron: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing although the poems are original. If you want proof, I can provide it.**


End file.
